


Sickly humans

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Not my AU, Sick Fic, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short story gift for Queen-sarcasm15 on tumblr go check out their AU: http://hulder-kan.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sickly humans

**Author's Note:**

> A short story gift for Queen-sarcasm15 on tumblr go check out their AU: http://hulder-kan.tumblr.com/

Kankri sighed softly sitting outside of his cave thinking. Cronus hadn’t been around all day, perhaps he was just being a tad clingy, but he was indeed worried for the other. He slowly got up from where he was sitting and looked up at the sun, it was slowly setting, and it would likely be dark by the time he reached town. Perfect.

Pulling up his hood he began his trek to the other’s home, keeping a sharp eye out just in case any human might be out and still hunting. However he made his way to Cronus’ door safely. He knocked gently and waited a moment. No reply. He tried another knock which was followed by more silence. 

Slowly he went inside, pulling his hood down. He looked around, the house being completely still in darkness. That is until he heard Cronus in his room, gagging and coughing loudly. Kankri hurried to where the sound’s source had been, not entirely sure what to expect.

Bursting through the door he quickly spotted the other. He was curled up on himself, coughing and wheezing softly, on his bed. The human was sick, of course. Kankri stared at him, trying to be mad but Cronus just stared right back at him with an exhausted expression.

His eyes were half lidded and had bags under them. His nose was bright red and slightly crusty at the nostrils. Cronus opened his mouth to speak but all that escaped was a raspy squeak. Shaking his head Kankri walked over and put a hand on his forehead, he didn’t feel terribly warm so he wasn’t too bad, likely just a cold and the other was being a big baby about it.

Then again when wasn’t Cronus a big baby when things didn’t go his way? Although he did look awful, he was shaking a little, “Well I suppose I’m going to have to take care of you now, aren’t I?”

Cronus offered a sheepish smile and Kankri rolled his eyes with a grunt, “Lay back then.”

The other raised a brow however didn’t say a word, not wanting to hurt his throat further. Kankri pulled the bed’s blankets over Cronus and kissed the side of his head, “Honestly you’re lucky I love you or I wouldn’t have even bothered coming by.” 

The sick human shrugged a little bit and Kankri rubbed his temples, “I’ll get you some soup then, don’t you dare get out of this bed either. The sooner you get better means the sooner I can stop taking care of you.” 

Cronus stuck out his tongue and Kankri huffed, “Immature much?”

With that he turned and walked off, going into the other’s kitchen to cook for the other. While he waited for the flame to heat the pot and filled up a small kettle, figuring some tea would help as well, and plus he deserved some himself. He didn’t have to do this. He didn’t have to do anything for him. However he did, because even though Cronus Ampora may be an idiot, he was Kankri’s idiot.

After a while he finished and brought Cronus a bowl of hot soup and tea which he gladly accepted and greedily ate and drank. Kankri kept an eye on him in silence as he sipped at his own tea. He had opened the window now and a light breeze had crept into the room. It took the mythical creature a few minutes to notice that Cronus was waving to get his attention due to having spaced out, “Sorry, yes what is it Cronus?”

He looked over, pulling out a drawer by his bed and pulled out a book and patted it. Kankri pressed his lips together into a thin line, “Cronus come on now I’m not going to read to you.”

Cronus let out a small huff and stuck out his bottom lip as he pouted, “Cronus, for goodness sake—fine.”

The hulder took the book from his grasp and sat on the bed, curling his tail around himself as he opened the book, cleared his throat and began to read. It was maybe about ten minutes into the story and Cronus was now completely silent and fast asleep.

With a soft sigh Kankri stood up, putting the book away and picked up their dishes. He then cleaned their dishes quietly and went back upstairs. Cronus was still fast asleep, holding onto his blankets and muttering incoherent phrases. 

Shaking his head Kankri laid next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into Cronus’ back. He almost yelped as Cronus smacked his lips and rolled over, pulling Kankri into his chest. With a smile and a roll of his eyes he closed them, slowly drifting asleep as well.


End file.
